Snake Bites
by SacredRoseDream
Summary: The three year mark has come and Sakura has decided to take matters into her own hands. But in the lair of the snake will she become prey instead? Lemon. Rated highest for a reason. OroSaku,KabSaku, slight SasuSaku
1. The First Bite

_Hello everyone. If you are reading this thank you, and please review; I need suggestions and opinions to grow as a writer. This will be the first lemon I have written, so I hope you like it. Please keep in mind that this story is not meant to be fluff and is fairly dark in nature._

**Warning: This story is rated M for lemons and language! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, AGAINST LEMONS,ECT... DO NOT READ! If you continue to read this story after this warning, you are agreeing that the writer,(me), will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Note: Having encountered various lemons on I was not sure if this would be too explicit or not for the site since some lemons were more explicit and others not as much. If it is please advise me of such before and I will adapt it.

!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jade-colored eyes scanned her surroundings, looking for the slightest tell-tale movement amongst the leaves made dark even to her keen eyesight by the night. She saw nothing. No movement disturbing the placidity of the night save for the leaves swaying gently as a breeze danced by. Finding no visible danger, she allowed priority to fall to her other senses, allowing her hearing to range forth, catching the slight _swish swish_of the leaves and her own soft exhale. Concentrating further she could hear the distant flapping of wings as an owl swooped down to catch its squeaking prey, then the soft, sickening sound of bones crunching, before silence. Sakura suppressed a shiver, not being able to help but feel as though it were omen. Taking a deep breath she sprinted forward, trained feet leaping soundlessly from branch to branch as she disappeared into the night.

Sakura had been travelling for three weeks now, stopping only briefly at a small inn in Mist to make arrangements to have a room for a little over two months and to send a letter to the Godaime. She grimaced slightly, thinking of what her shishou would have done had she known the real reason she asked for a three month "vacation". Silently she thanked whatever gods there were that with the three year deadline approaching she had become more and more depressed, throwing herself into working at the hospital and missions so that her every hour was spent occupied until she finally had fainted. She should have felt lucky really, Tsunade had been so concerned for her health that she all-too willingly agreed to let her go away for so long without even bothering to ask why, but instead she felt a sickening sense of guilt. _Gomen-nasai Shishou, _she thought to herself. When she got back she would make it up to her.

Another week had passed and Sakura hadn't made much progress. Despite following the various leads she had heard both on missions and from her current travels she had yet to find Orochimaru's hideout. _Not that we should be surprised_, Inner Sakura added wryly as she complained about the idiocy of this "mission" she had undertaken. _Urusai!_ Sakura told herself silently, as she scanned the forest around her for any signs. She was in dangerous territory now, territory known for holding no allegiance to any shinobi village and a wild refuge for some of the less powerful, though nonetheless dangerous missing-nin.

Weaving her way stealthily from amongst the trees, alternating from moving amongst the dark trunk of the trees to the thick canopy of emerald green and lime colored leaves, Sakura continued searching the area with all of her senses. The hours falling away as she checked every suspicious area she could find for some sign of it being an entry like that of the akatsuki hideout. She found none. Deciding that she would find nothing this night Sakura began to turn back to the tiny nondescript inn she had seen a few miles back.

She must have travelled a little over a mile before she suddenly felt the underlying presence of chakra heading her way. Adrenaline pumping through her she pressed herself to the trunk of a tree, casting a small genjutsu to further hide her presence. Cautiously, Sakura peeked out from beneath the genjutsu, watching as a young man darted into her sight, his clothing reminiscent of Orochimaru's. A sound nin! He looked about quickly, his movements rushed before he darted away. _CHA! WE FOUND ONE! _Inner Sakura quipped as Sakura stared at the young man's retreating figure in shock. _Well get moving!_Inner Sakura demanded, tearing her out of her stupor and sending her soundlessly after the sound nin.

Stealthily Sakura stalked after the nin, moving gracefully through the trees, flickering from shadow to shadow as the nin below zigzagged about the ground before leaping upwards to disappear amongst the trees._Damnit,_she thought to herself as she moved higher up the tree, making sure to allow the nin to move further away from her as she followed behind.

The nin would look back every once and a while, eyes darting to and fro to rest on her position every once in a while, causing Sakura's breath to catch as she thought she was discovered. She could not afford discovery, after so many weeks, losing the nin, or worse, getting caught would be disastrous to her agenda. Thankfully, it seemed the nin was oblivious to her. _Probably a lower level shinobi,_ she thought to herself as she eyed him carefully.

They had been running for an hour when he stopped suddenly, causing Sakura to scamper into the nearest hiding place as she watched him leap down to the ground. He seemed anxious, as he looked about uneasily, attempting to find the eyes he felt watching him to no avail. After a moment he stopped and fiddled with something inside his pack before he took out a small jar and began writing symbols into the bark of a tree and followed them with hand signs. Suddenly the symbols began glowing a muted green as the air seemed to waiver and part to reveal a small, dark path. The nin dipped his finger into the concoction again and drew symbols on stone near the path before preforming another set of hand signs only to have them glow again followed by the rumbling sound of a stone moving away and the shimmering of the trees to reveal a second path branched out from the first. Tucking the jar back into his bag, he gave the area another cursory glance before darting away.

_Shit,_she cursed to herself as she realized she would lose some of her covering in order to follow the nin. Steeling her resolve she hurried after him, casting a genjutsu upon herself and attempting to blend in as best as she could in the foliage, no longer having the option of hiding high among the trees. _Thank god for night_, she thought to herself as she continued on yet unnoticed.

Sakura really didn't expect there to be this much trouble. Sure, she knew it wouldn't be a piece of cake finding Orochimaru's hideout not to mention getting into it, but she just didn't expect it to be this bad. She really thought she was a better shinobi than this, but then again, even the elite sometimes have problems; it just wasn't her lucky day.

Everything had been going along fine, she had managed to get through the annoying maze of hidden passages Orochimaru set up and reached the outskirts of his fortress, her body growing tired from all of her previous searching and running, when the nin went and did something stupid. It was obvious he was a lower level shinobi by his poor scouting skill, but still, she didn't expect him to accidentally set off whatever silent alarm Orochimaru had and cause a number of shinobi to suddenly dart into the area and surround him. Even then, she thought maybe she might have had a chance, but no, today was not her lucky day.

After a few cutting remarks about the nin's ineptitude followed by some angry responses and quite a bit of mocking, one of the nin just had to notice a something light peeking out from the darkness of the trees. Of course he just had to send a kunai in her direction causing her to move and reveal her position. Really sometimes she hated her hair, the pale color made recon missions so much more difficult.

She was of course swarmed as soon as she moved, her jounin level techniques helping her escape the clutches of many a nin as she sent a powerful fist towards her opponents face, causing the bones to fracture upon impact: instant death. She whirled upwards, dissolving into cherry blossom petals before appearing behind another nin, sending him a roundhouse kick that snapped his neck instantly. The fighting continued on.

Nin after nin would attack her, throwing shuriken, punches, and kicks as others summoned snakes or fire balls that she narrowly missed. Just as many hits she got she delivered, simple blows made fatal by her chakra increased strength as hearts were imploded, bones were shattered, and bodily systems shut down with medic techniques. Sakura panted, body cut slightly as she looked towards the approaching nin before slamming her fist into the ground another time creating a huge chasm. Punch after punch, jutsu after jutsu, and yet no matter how many she killed more came. Weariness began to eat at her vision as she began changing to taijutsu to conserve strength. Finally it seemed as though she had won when suddenly she felt a presence. The last thing she heard, the amused voice of a man saying "Hello Sakura-chan, you've improved" before darkness claimed her.

!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kabuto watched in admiration as the little kunoichi moved with a deadly precision, severing heads, and crushing spines as she destroyed wave after wave of nin. She moved almost as though in a dance-a dark, destructive dance as the ground broke beneath her feet, trees splintered, and bodies went flying with astounding force.

It was hard to believe that young woman summoning desert coffins, water dragons, and destroying the area with each beat of her fists was the same weak kunoichi he had met at the chuunin exams some four-five years ago. She had improved, blossomed like a flower, watered by the bloodshed of battle. He found himself smirking as he admired her movements, the way she disappeared in a blink of the eye to appear somewhere else or created a substitution. She was dangerous, he knew that now as he catalogued her movements for future reference, yet her noticed her tiring in the unmistakable swaying of her shoulders and the slight slowing of her movements. She hardly had a scratch, quite a feat for the weakling he last saw. He smiled to himself. Soon, soon he would stop her, but for now he would enjoy the show.

He really didn't care for the nin she was currently killing, they were all rejected by his Orochimaru-sama, unworthy of being given the cursed seal and only useful for experimentation or cannon fodder. A pity they never realized it, but alas that naivety was part of the reason they were so expendable, useful in guarding the area only to stall enemy nin long enough so that the worthier shinobi were capable of getting in position to attack. He wasn't sure they were needed now. Surely if the kunoichi had company they would have come to her aid. Nonetheless he ordered a couple of the nin to head out into the surrounding area to look for other enemy nin before moving himself. The little cherry blossom would be his to deal with.

He watched the kunoichi for a little while more as he began moving in closer, noting how her swaying became a little bit more pronounced. A shrill call came, sounding like that of a bird before fading away. Ah, there was the signal he was waiting for. Just as he thought, the little kunoichi was alone. He waited a moment, watching as she began relax slightly as the last visible enemy fell before he materialized behind her, chuckling. "Hello Sakura-chan," he replied, "you've improved," before he swiftly pressed the pressure point on her neck, knowing her out.

!!

)000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it!" He hissed to himself in exasperation, his eyes gold ablaze with fury. Despite his efforts during the past three years the damned Uchiha brat had yet to break. Years of rigorous training meant to both hone him into the perfect vessel and shatter his will all wasted! In the end each traumatic exposure hardly seemed to faze the youngest Uchiha, each harsh word seeming to strength his resolve as he no doubt recalled the massacre of his clan by his beloved brother Itachi.

He sneered at the name. Itachi. Another Uchiha who only brought him frustration. He had tried to claim Itachi as well but the cold Uchiha was impervious to him, instead striking the first chords of fear into his heart since his Konoha days with his power. How he hated it! Shaking his head, he turned his thoughts away from the elder Uchiha to the problem at hand.

As long as the brat's mind was intact he knew he couldn't take over his body. That was the way it was with the irritating sharingan users. He just had to find a way to break him! Maybe if he tortured him? No, that wouldn't do... The cursed seal? He could lose his mind that way if he were too far gone...but then what opponent would be strong enough to cause him to unleash all of the cursed seal's power? He sifted through his mind thinking of those he knew, maybe-

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto called as he pushed open the heavy, dark double doors into Orochimaru's chambers.

"What is it now?" He snarled angrily in answer, thoroughly irked that someone, even his faithful Kabuto, would disrupt his thoughts.

"We've captured an enemy nin trespassing near our fortress," he stated in an even tone, as he brushed back a stray strand of silvery hair back from his face and pushed up his glasses," no other nin were found in the vincity and we assume that was the only nin present."

His snake-like eyes narrowed as he noted the taunting shine in Kabuto's pale blue eyes. "And?" he hissed impatiently.

"I believe this nin would be of interest to you Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied before pausing a moment. "This nin single-handedly managed to kill off twenty of our own, causing massive collateral damage to the nearby area in the process." He paused again as though thinking for the best wording.

"Well get on with it Kabuto!" He hissed, tiring of his subordinate's hesitance.

"I identified the nin as one of Uchiha-san's former team-mates and Tsunade's apprentice, Haruno Sakura."

_Ah...the cherry blossom_, he thought to himself, recalling the young kunoichi. He was surprised at learning of her current strength, never would he have thought the weak, love-struck, cherry blossom whom he had seen cowering in the forest of death would have been able to kill off so many nin. She seemed so easy to break then, vaguely he wondered if it would be the same. Break... Yes! That was it!

Kabuto watched as a smirk painted itself on his master's features and his eyes filled with a wicked light as devious thoughts no doubt ran through his mind. He smiled to himself smugly, as he listened to Orochimaru's plan. His master was indeed brilliant.

!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly consciousness came to her bringing with it sensation. Cold, she could feel the harsh cold of metal biting wrists. Salty, metallic, she could taste the blood in her mouth, feel the distant echo of pain on her split lip. Groggily she opened her eyes, their swirling green peeking out from slits before trying to lift her head, then gasping softly, feeling the throb of bruised flesh about her neck. She blinked once, twice focusing those jade orbs on the pale gray of a far wall. She noted the plush carpet of deep plum, the damp smell of earth, and the sparse furniture aligning the walls. Distantly she wondered where she was.

"Ohayo kunoichi,"called a voice, its satiny darkness brushing against her senses, almost tangible. She tensed, heart stopping. She knew that voice. The voice that accompanied that face which inhabited her nightmares as a genin for days after the chuunin exams, that face with those glistening gold eyes with slitted pupils, the black lost in the gold and that unbearably pale skin framed by inky black hair: the face of Orochimaru.

Suddenly she remembered where she was, how she came to be there, flashes of her journey, her battle passing through her mind until the fatal moment when she was caught off guard and blackness filled her vision, and cursed herself. She had come to save Sasuke from the snake and ended up captured instead. Pathetic! She knew she acted brashly, but her thoughts had been blinded by her panic at the realization that the three year deadline had been so near and Sasuke still had no been found. Damn it! She did not come here for nothing!

Steeling her resolve and pushing away the fear she lifted her gaze and met the eyes of the devil himself, her eyes boring into his defiantly.

"Go to hell," she croaked and spit at him in defiance.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, the smirk nearly falling from his face as he drew nearer. "Now Sakura,"he started and she shivered involuntarily at the way he spoke her name, emphasizing each syllable, "is that any way to act towards the man whom holds Sasuke's fate in his hands?" As though for emphasis he connected to the cursed seal and an answering masculine scream of pain could be heard in the distance.

She stiffened. Sasuke... How was he? How long had she been unconscious? Had that been him screaming! Somehow she knew it was as a fresh chorus of pained screams could be heard in the distance before fading away into nothingness. What if he killed him? What if he lost his mind to the cursed seal before Orochimaru took over his body? She began to panic internally, her face remaining passive despite her minds inner turmoil, her green eyes the only testament to her thoughts. No! She couldn't allow that to happen to Sasuke!

She had to do something. She had come all this way and she wouldn't leave without Sasuke. It was all or nothing and for the sake of her love, for her honor, for her way of the ninja she would do everything in her power to get him back! Allowing her resolution to fill her she tried to control her emotions and keep her voice calm and collected.

"What if we made a bargain would you let Sasuke go then?" She asked. Yes it was a stupid idea, but if she was going to die trying to save him she would at least give it her all, and seeing as those chains seemed to have been made especially for her, it looked like force wasn't going to cut it.

He laughed, the sound unnervingly dark and near maniacal. "What could you possibly have that would be worth him? Do you honestly think that I would give him up easily?" He scoffed.

"No," she replied trying to keep both her anger and desperation out of her voice. Damn it she had to be strong! "I'll do something! Give you something-almost anything if you free him."

Orochimaru smirked smugly the barest hint of fang peeking out from the darkness of his mouth. He leaned into her, his warm breath fanning against her skin, tickling against her ear and her heart began to race as she snapped back to reality. She tugged restlessly against her bindings, adding chakra to them only to find it blocked, in an instinctive attempt to get away.

"How much would you give for your Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru questioned softly against her hear almost mockingly, his dark voice coiling around her, slithering through her, before moving back to stare at her.

She bit her lip, wincing slightly when her teeth dug into her healing wound, unsure of whether she should answer or not. This suddenly felt like a very bad idea. Hell, she knew it was, even inner-Sakura had run away, leaving her to deal with her own foolishness. Suddenly his voice broke through her musings.

"Would you betray your village?" He questioned, eyes daring. "Would you give up your friends?"

"Never!" Sakura growled out, insulted that he would even suggest such a thing.

He chuckled to himself, earning a nervous glance from Sakura as she battled her desire to squirm. She was strong damn it! Just because she was faced with an evil, murderous, genius who was potentially insane didn't mean she could lose face now!

"What then would you do?" He taunted. "How much then would you give? I could kill him instantly or bring him great pain and make sure his last moments are filled with suffering." His eyes narrowed mockingly, "Or do you not care about him?"

"Of course I do!" She replied almost instantly, hating herself for giving in to his taunts.

"Would you give your loyalty to me then and follow my orders? Heal me? Fight for me?"

"No," she answered adamantly, "that would make me a traitor to Konoha."

"Then?" He pressured, "what would you have to offer that would be worth enough? You will not do anything that would be considered betrayal to your friends or Konohagakure? What then do you have to offer? Nothing!"

"No," she pleaded, her pink locks dancing as she shook her head, her strength wavering as she frantically searched her mind for something worth bargaining with, "please, there must be something!"

He scoffed at her. "Chained at my mercy, you are helpless. There is nothing you can offer that I have not mentioned before that I cannot try and get from you myself," he hissed. A mischievous light came to his eyes. "Unless..."He began before letting the thought fade.

"Unless what?" she cried, desperation beginning to set in.

"You give yourself to me, willingly to with do as I please, and in exchange I will give your Sasuke-kun the choice of whether to leave with you or stay." He drawled out teasingly as he stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

She jerked, a cold rushing sinking through her as her mind registered his words, eyes falling to the ground. No, she couldn't. It was terrible, it was degrading. She wouldn't do it! But, (she bit her lip recalling the screams from before), if she did at least it would be willingly. She knew Orochimaru could very well rape her if her wanted then kill her or do anything really. No one knew where she was yet, and she doubted Naruto would find out until later being the baka that he was. At least this way she would be able to save Sasuke. But then she had been saving her virginity for Sasuke, not this snake! She almost wanted to cry in frustration and despair, but wouldn't. No, she had to do something, and if this was it, well then, she would do as many other kunoichi had for the sake of missions and consider this just another mission. Yes, that is what she would do. Letting out a shuddering breath, she brought her gaze back up to stare at that pale face.

Opening her mouth she replied softly, fighting the tears, "I'll do it." He grinned wickedly and resisted the urge to chuckle darkly in victory. _Forgive me Sasuke-kun_, she thought.

She had just sold her soul to the devil.

!!

He sat back in a chair near the door, watching the unconscious figure chained to the pale gray walls of the room he had prepared especially for her. He licked his lips in anticipation, his long, purple tongue darting out to leave behind pale rose lips glistening. It seemed some Kami cared for him after all, without her the chances of his success were few.

His snake-like eyes roamed over her figure, drinking in the details that made up the little cherry blossom. He noted her hair, an exotic hue of pink tumbling over her shoulders and about her face as her head hung forward in her unconsciousness; it had grown since he last saw her, the strands now falling to her chest. Which brought him to the next part of his languid inspection. Her once petite bosom seemed to have filled out generously, leaving the kunoichi with a womanly figure. He turned next to her legs made shapely and toned from both her rise into womanhood and her rigorous training as a ninja.

His eyes gleamed wickedly, filled with a feral light. He could hardly wait to break her. To see her form writhing about him, her chest heaving, body struggling against him as she fought herself, fought her desire, fought him. He closed his eyes imagining her helplessness as she struggled against him in vain, seeing her conflicting emotions swirling in the green depths of her eyes, imagining her voice begging him, pleading for him, screaming for him as her resolution shattered. Yes, he would thoroughly enjoy breaking her.

His attention shifted as he heard her harsh inhalation of breath. He smiled. She was walking. Getting up from his seat he moved into her line of vision. "Ohayo kunoichi."

He watched as her body tensed, radiating fear, confusion, shock, and realization all at once, and suppressed a grin. So the little kunoichi was still afraid of him, this might make his task easier. Suddenly her body relaxed, the fear dissipating, and she lifted her head to return his gaze. Immediately he noted the defiance in her gaze, the hate, the utter resolve to hurt him, and he amended his prior thought. No, not easier, but much much more enjoyable.

"Go to hell," he heard her croak before she spat at him, the offending saliva falling harmlessly to the floor but speaking volumes. His eyes narrowed. Her defiance was one thing-something he admired and would enjoy even-but disrespect was another. Perhaps he had better show her her place. "Now Sakura," He drawled his voice tauntingly venomous, "is that any way to act towards the man whom holds Sasuke's fate in his hands?" Skillfully he reached out to his connection to the cursed seal on her beloved Uchiha's neck and sent a shock of chakra through it. He waited a moment, hearing nothing, and repressed a scowl; shoving more chakra towards to the cursed seal he waited the screams. There, he heard it, the anguished cry of his favorite student: music to his ears.

He watched the pained expression crossing her face at the sound. Slowly he dropped his connection to the seal, causing the screams to abate. He just loved the expression on her face, so torn, so befuddled, so conflicted before her features smoothed into an expressionless mask save for her eyes.

He heard her voice, calm, collected belying the silent message in her eyes. "What if we made a bargain would you let Sasuke go then?"

Oh this was becoming too easy, he thought to himself! She was failing blindly into his trap after only a few words. He expected more of her fierceness, more of that fire that rivaled Tsunade's, but it seemed the blossom's feelings for the Uchiha were enough to control her. Now all she needed was a little push in the right direction.

He chuckled mockingly at her, gold eyes reflecting his amusement. "What could you possibly have that would be worth him?" He goaded. "Do you honestly think that I would give him up easily?" He scoffed then, playing on her weakness.

"No," she retorted and he could lucidly see her anger and desperation flashing in her eyes despite her efforts. "I'll do something; give you something, almost anything if you free him." She pleaded.

He allowed a smirk to cross his features and leaned into her, far enough that he could feel his breath on her skin, and he chuckled internally as he saw her tug at her bindings in an attempt to distance herself from him only to find her endeavors futile as she realized that the chains bound her chakra.

"How much would you give for your Sasuke-kun?" He taunted her, breathing the words against her ear before turning to stare at her. Eager anticipation flashed through him as she saw her bit her lip causing her wound to open. He tore his eyes from the tiny wound, moving close to her opposite ear. "Would you betray your village?" He baited. "Would you give up your friends?"

"Never!" she retorted immediately, and he turned his full gaze on her as he continued to toy with her, playing with her like a cat with a mouse.

"What then would you do? How much then would you give? I could kill him instantly or bring him great pain and make sure his last moments are filled with suffering." He replied as he continued goading her before throwing down his trump card, "Or do you not care about him?"

"Of course I do!" The little kunoichi replied.

"Would you give your loyalty to me then and follow my orders? Heal me? Fight for me?" He questioned, knowing that she would refuse.

"No, that would make me a traitor to Konoha."He heard her answer, just as expected.

"Then?" He said, deciding to put more pressure on the girl, half-hoping she would snap,"What would you have to offer that would be worth enough? You will not do anything that would be considered betrayal to your friends or Konohagakure? What then do you have to offer? Nothing!"

"No, please, there must be something!"the blossom pleaded, and he smiled to himself in satisfaction, there it was again, that wonderful note of begging in her voice.

"Chained at my mercy, you are helpless. There is nothing you can offer that I have not mentioned before that I cannot try and get from you myself. Unless..."he hissed at her as he approached the moment of truth, prematurely celebrating in his victory as he saw her grow openly desperate.

"Unless what?"

"You give yourself to me, willingly to do with as I please, and in exchange I will give your Sasuke-kun the choice to leave with you or stay?" He spoke slowly, a dark mirth sparkling in his eyes.

Now this is what he was waiting for, the final moment that would decide whether his plan would be completed or not, and he could feel a small flash of fear as he saw her jerk and frown, some small part of his mind reminding him she might refuse. Yet, as he expected, he saw her body begin to relax in resignation as she turned tormented eyes towards him and opened her mouth, the three words he had longed to hear falling from her lips: "I'll do it."

He grinned widely, a predatory glee filling him as his eyes twinkled with a dark fire. A single word carrying through the air with a resounding finality as he spoke: "Good."

!!

Sakura stiffened visibly as snake-like eyes stared at her hungrily, as the pale man before her contemplated to himself, still grinning at her. Unnerved she cast her gaze to the ground, not sure if she could keep up her resolve if she saw the dark lust shimmering in his eyes any longer. She didn't trust those eyes, they promised things she didn't dare to dream of. In an instant his hands were on her chin, fingers pressing roughly as he lifted her face up to meet his gaze now only inches away from her own.

"Now Sakura-chan,"his dark voice chided in its husky timbre,"you should look your lover in the eyes."

Inwardly Sakura grimaced, disturbed at the thought that she was actually going to... with him... It was too much to bare. She couldn't imagine what sort of depravity he would make her participate in her quest to free Sasuke, she only knew what it couldn't possibly be good.

Orochimaru stroked his hand down her cheek lightly, one hand trailing to her neck as he admired the silky texture, noticing how Sakura visibly shivered then stiffened. He chuckled inwardly, she was proving so easy. Idly he wondered what he would do with her first. He could wait until the next day to set his full plan into motion and leave her to toil with her thoughts,( he savored the thought for the moment, thinking of how distraught she would be), or he could take her now and hope for the best. His lips drew into a line in distaste, no, he, Orochimaru, never left things to luck. His gold eyes fell to her ample bosom straining against the dark red material of her blouse and felt a twinge of desire. Perhaps instead he would take her now, savour her before leaving her to complete his plan the next day. He smirked, yes, that sounded delicious. He would do just that.

Sakura twitched uncomfortably as Orochimaru's hand moved lower before his gaze fell to her chest, his eyes flickering dangerously for a moment as he contemplated, his touch raising goosebumps along her skin in a mixture of phantom pleasure and disgust at herself. Suddenly his hand which had lazily been making circles about her pulse rose again cupping her chin and turning it towards him as his lips descended to hers. She shifted trying to move her face away from him as his grip grew stronger, holding her steady so that she could feel his breath against her lips.

"Going back on our deal?"He mocked in a whisper only millimeters away from her lips. His eyes gleamed at seeing to dare her to give up, and Sakura swallowed slowly before replying in a shaky voice. "No..."

"Good,"he voiced again before pressing his lips against hers. They were surprisingly warm against hers and satiny in texture as he pressed harder, trying to get her to respond before licking the seam of her lips. Finding his attempts futile, he broke the one-sided kiss for a moment.

"Open your mouth and respond,"he hissed, biting her hard enough to bleed, nails digging into her flesh, before moving to kiss her again. Unwillingly she began to oblige, screwing her eyes shut and trying to imagine that it was Sasuke that she was kissing as she moved her lips tentatively against him, her mouth parting slightly as his tounge continued to press insistently.

Immediately Orochimaru took advantage of the opening, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and tasting her sweetness. _Like cherries_he thought, smiling in amusement at the irony as his tongue began a serpentine dance against hers trying to coax it into motion. She shivered involuntarily at the feel of that flexible muscle moving against hers, unsure whether it was in shock, pleasure, or revulsion. Tentatively she tried to respond to the movements, her tongue flicking shyly against his, taking in the rough texture of his tongue rasping against hers, the slightly sweet, metallic taste. His tongue moved away from hers, running against the roof of her mouth, enticing nerve endings despite her wishes, before moving teasingly back against her own. Shivering again, she tired to let go of thought and fall into sensation, tried to imagine that it wasn't Orochimaru giving her her first thorough kiss.

Expertly, Orochimaru's hands moved from her jaw to capture the cold metal of her zipper, sliding it down quickly while distracting her with his tongue to expose the skin beneath. His fingers slid against her skin feeling its satiny texture before trailing down further, the rough material of her bindings against his fingers. Sakura's breath hitched, her eyes opening wide, and breaking the kiss as she felt fingers playing against her skin, and despite her inhibitions she forced herself not to speak. After-all she had agreed to this.

_It's for Saksuke, _she reminded herself.

The snake sannin seemed unconcerned that the little kunoichi had broken the kiss and moved away slightly to stare at her newly exposed skin, a smirk on his features. Twirling a kunai into his had he pressed the point against the skin above Sakura's bindings, causing her to stiffen. "Please,"she begged, voice soft as she closed her eyes, expecting pain. Instead there was the sound of fabric tearing as she deftly sliced through her bindings, allowing them to flutter to the ground and exposing her high breasts to the cool air, her nipples hardening immediately.

Sakura's eyes shot open, finding the sannin staring intently at her bared breasts, causing her to strain against the chains before remembering herself in an attempt to escape his gaze. "Beautiful,"he hissed,his hands moving up to trace the curve of her breasts, running circles over her nipples lightly, earning a gasp from Sakura's throat.

Suddenly he grabbed her breast harder, squeezing it in his hand before applying more and more pressure in an attempt to examine her reaction. Immediately she shuddered against him, her body reacting against the slight pain with pleasure,arching into his hand and moaning softly. Orochimaru smiled, a fang peeking out from his lips before giving the same treatment to her other breast. Sakura didn't understand why her body was reacting such away and attempted to fight her against it when Orochimaru lower his lips to her breast, taking into his hot mouth and sucking, soothing the angry red marks of his fingers with his tongue and lips, causing a bolt of pleasure to run through her and straight to her groin.

Smiling in smug satisfaction against her breast, he teased her other breast with one hand and allowed the to trail downward, caressing her belly before sliding down her skirt and tugging the zipper down, causing her skirt to part and fall to the ground. A wicked sense of delight filled Orochimaru as he distracted the little kunoichi, enjoying her inexperienced reactions to the pleasure he was giving her. She was definitely going to prove a delight. Tentatively, he fingered the waistband of shorts pulling then down, then traced the edge of her panties before allow his hand to slip inside, his fingers combing through the sparse thatch of hair to touch the slick, hot flesh between her legs.

Her body thrashed, her mind wanting to move away from the prying fingers touching her most private part even as her body demanded more of something. Slowly, Orochimaru slid his fingers down, still continuing his ministrations, sucking on each breast before nibbling down the skin of her belly before moving back up, and teased the little pearl throbbing shamelessly, earning him a shocked half-moan from the pink-haired woman. His second finger moved lower, teasing her lips before sliding inside her, feeling the growing wetness gathering there, and causing Sakura to instinctively lift her hips. "So wet little one,"he exclaimed, voice dark and sultry."So ready for me. So wanting me. Don't worry, I shall fill you soon."

"No,"she tried to deny, struggling uselessly against the chains. She would not give in to him so easily! She would not allow her body to act so brazenly! She had agreed, but she would make him work for it.

"Really?"he cooed in amusement,voice mocking"then let me remedy that." He moved away slightly, his hand retreating from her body to grasp the fabric of her panties before giving a harsh pull, tearing them away from her body.

She jerked, startled by the violence of it. Staring at the dark-haired nin, Sakura watched as he sunk to his knees, his face inches from _that_ part of her. She gulped."Don't",she begged as she struggled fruitlessly to close her leg, feeling humiliated that he was staring at her there. In retaliation he lowered his mouth to her. Then he was kissing her. Kissing _that _part of her like he had her lips, tounge swirling against her nub, teasing her lips, before plunging into her, and she screamed.

"Oh god," she sobbed,"please... please..." _Stop_ her mind finished as her voice was torn from her.

That limber muscle moved into her, swirling like the snake he so resembled before pushing deeper hitting the end of her in a way no normal, human tongue should. But then, Orochimaru wasn't normal, and Sakura could recall his tongue stretching for over a mile when using a certain jutsu. Sakura writhed, bucked, and moaned as his tongue adapted a swirling, driving rhythm in a parody miming sex.

Curiously, his gold eyes, swerved to take in the near pained-look upon the blossom's face, eyes shimmering in amusement, and his own organ pulsing and straining, already painfully erect, as he tasted the bitter-sweetness that was Sakura's body. Feeling her body begin to shudder with the warning of approaching orgasm, he moved away, earning a distraught whimper from the kunoichi as she gazed at him with lust filled eyes.

Carefully the nukenin straightened and began to divest himself of his clothing before the kunoichi's empty gaze as she panted. Unwillingly, Sakura's eyes were drawn to the unbearably pale skin being exposed by each habitual movement of the snake sannin's. As a shinobi, Sakura should have expected that Orochimaru's body would have been fit and well muscled, yet it still came as a surprise to see that smooth, hairless, muscular, and youthful body revealed before her and knowing it belonged to a man over twice her age. Being a frustrated, and more importantly aroused female, Sakura could not help her bodies reaction to the hauntingly pale glory that was Orochimaru's body, complete will toned abs, lithe yet muscular legs, and thick, erect member. She swallowed nervousness filling her, as her embarrassed gaze, accessed that part of his anatomy, and once again she questioned whether or not this had been a good idea.

The dark-haired nin chuckled darkly as he noticed the frightened, nervous expression on the young medic's face as he bared his body. _So innocent_, he thought with a dark satisfaction. Corrupting her would be delicious. Moving towards his helpless victim, he fished a key from his discarded pants and leaned against her, his body pressing uncomfortably close to her own, as he unlocked the chains from the wall and picked up the kunoichi in a smooth movement.

Sakura trembled nervously, as she heard the click of the chains falling away from the wall a moment before strong arms grasped her and hauled her upwards, making her feel like some helpless doll in the snake's grasp. She struggled against him, her fevered body flushing as each brush against his skin served to further entice her sensitized nerve endings and earned a sharp gasp from the man holding her. _Okay,_she thought worriedly, _struggling naked is a BAD idea._

"Eager aren't you little one," Orochimaru purred, his voice silken, near her ear as he brought her to the bed in the far corner of the room, knowing that she was not eager in the least and enjoying her discomfort."Don't worry," he chuckled,"play-time has only just begun." _Oh yes, my little blossom, _he thought,_ and when I shall be done with you, you will regret ever dealing with me._

He rested her body against the sheets of the large bed and grasped the chains binding her arms, her body struggling against him as she realized what he was doing in an effort not to be left defenseless. _Wild cat_, he thought and smiled, flashing fangs, at her struggles, and could hardly suppress his anticipation for the next course. _Oh God_, she thought as slipped off her shirt completely and chained her arms to the wall above the bed, immobilizing her arms, _this is it._

With a jerk, he rolled her shorts off her body, then grasped her thighs, forcing them apart to expose her to his eyes again. _Oh god,_she thought desperately as she closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the inevitable. Meanwhile, Orochimaru kneeled above her, hands still grasping her thighs and lengthened his tongue, pistoning it into her defenseless body as he watched her open her eyes only to stare at him in shock.

That long purple tongue was lengthened unimaginably, thrusting into her body savagely as the sannin watched above her, his eyes calling her own to watch as the limber muscle moved into her body, and her features contorted as orgasm began to approach again. "Please, please," she sobbed, enslaved by the sensation traveling through her body, hips dancing upwards, wanting more.

"Very well, little one," he teased, as he withdrew his tongue once more and lay upon her, settling between her spread legs. She gasped in shock, eyes wild as her body demanded release even as her mind demanded she get away from the face, the body inches from her own. "Look at me Sakura," he demanded as she attempt to shut her eyes again."I want you to see the man taking your body. I want you to watch your lover."

"Please", she begged,"don't make me do this."

His eyes hardened, and he bit her lightly on the shoulder, her body shuddering at the contact. "Nonsense,"he mocked,"you agreed to this, and I expect a full payment, or else _Sasuke-kun _will be the one to suffer."

She tensed, and acquiesced. Staring at him dead on as his face broke into a savage grin and she felt something prod her opening. _You can do this Sakura_, she told herself, _it's for Sasuke, remember that. _More pressure and that hard length slipped into her, pushing through her, forcing her body to accept his thickness as he thrust deeper into her, the pain minimal due to the foreplay, but an uncomfortable burning sensation filling her, causing Sakura's face to twist in a grimace.

"You are so tight little one," he whispered against her, as his body pulled outwards slowly, her walls clamping on his as though resisting his retreat, before he sank back in,"so wet. Can you feel yourself holding me? Your body wants me."

Ashamed she turned her head, only to have the sannin's hand hold her jaw, forcing her to look at him as he took her in a slow, gentle rhythm that caused her hips to surge, begging . He kissed her had on the mouth, teeth nipping, causing her lips to bleed, even as his tongue began to move against her and his thrusts became quicker, his hands foraying against her body in shivery caresses. "Give into me," he demanded, before kissing her again, harder, his unoccupied hand moving down to stroke the hard button between her legs. Immediately she gasped and moaned into his mouth as her walls clamped harder against him, the wet slide of his body forcing her orgasm to rise at last so that she screamed into his mouth, body writhing.

"Good girl," he soothed as she shattered against him, coming down from her heights, his body still hard and moving inside her.Forcing her to moan. He captured a nipple in his mouth, biting hard into her breast as his fingers continued to tease her clitoris with his every thrust so that soon she was writhing again body approaching those heights again when he stopped.

"What?"she demanded softly, voice weak.

"Beg for me blossom," he ordered, retreating from her.

Dazed she stared at him, whining as her body moved upwards seeking his own.

"Beg,"he repeated in a harsher tone, gold eyes glinting malevolently.

Her body twisted, the chains clattering.."Please..."she said still enough of her self that she refused to say it, was disgusted that she wanted him so badly. _Bastard,_ she thought.

"Please what?"he teased as he stared at her body, sweat gleaming in the dim lights and her hair cast about her like a pink halo.

"Fuck me," she whispered, humiliated and ashamed that she had fallen so low. What happened to not wanting him, making it hard? God damn it, she was such a weakling.

"What was that?"He provoked.

"Fuck me Orochimaru!"She yelled in frustration.

He leaned into her, dark hair fanning around her, trapping them in an intimate curtain of black. "As you wish, Sakura-chan,"he hissed tauntingly, drawing out her name in a mockery of affection,"just remember you asked for it." Instantly she felt his hands gripping her with bruising force, pushing her legs upward so that her knees met her chest a moment before he thrust harshly into her, the brute force of it knocking the breath from her body.

"Ah!,"she shrieked as he began pummelling harshly into her body. His thrusts punishing, hard and fast, rocking her body with the force and reaching deeper than before so that the end of every thrust knocked against her cervix earning a harsh gasp and near pained moan.

_Kami-sama_, she thought, _it's too much, he's going to tear me apart. I can't handle it. God! _His grunts filled the air. Harsh whispers of "good girl", and "mine" intermingling with Sakura's own wordless screams and moans as his speared its way into hers, causing her to stretch uncomfortably wide before he retreated quickly only to return: a living piston.

"Look," he rasped as he gave her breasts a rough pinch, the weight of his body keeping her in position, even as he thrust, and free hand turning her head to look down. Green eyes ventured down her body, seeing what capture his gaze so and caused him to thrust harder and faster than before. She could see his member, slicked with her juices moving into her, its pale pink thickness disappearing between the red, stretched lips of her sex so that she became more aware of the large head, the hardness moving into her, and the balls pressing against her, her body spasming violently as she reached the pinnacle of her pleasure with the visual stimulation.

"Ssakura,"Orochimaru grunted harshly, as he thrust wildly, his body shaking with his own orgasm, filling her body with the hot rush of his seed as her body gripped his painfully tight. Milking him greedily, instinctively, despite her will.

After a few moments he stilled finally, and she felt his body soften inside hers, her spasms endings as he slipped out of her and allowed her legs to fall to the bed, her body boneless.

"Deliciouss,"he rasped, pressing a hard kiss to her mouth, jaw, and neck before moving away from her.

Body heavy, Sakura only could watch as Orochimaru unhooked the chains from her, leaving the manacle that suppressed chakra on her, before gathering her clothes. Her green eyes fluttered, exhaustion overtaking her, her lovers pale body picking up his own vestments, the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her.

Sakura awoke a few hours later, her body aching from its prior treatment as she stretched. "Ite..."she exclaimed as she sat up. Immediately her jade orbs fell to her body, realizing she was nude. _What the?_She thought disoriented as she saw bruises marring her breasts and thighs, the area between her legs aching. She looked about the room, empty save for the bed and the lights above her, her wrists, she noted encased by metal. Suddenly everything came back to her and she recalled what she had done and more importantly who she had done it with.

"Shit," her voice soft and horror-filled as she moved her legs, feeling the wet slide of combined fluids sliding down her leg."What have I done?!" Trembling, she cried into her hands. How could she? She had just betrayed, herself, her village, and her love with this one act meant to save the same. _Sasuke would never forgive me if he found out..._

!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**So what do you think so far good? Is it too graphic? Should I tone down the details?**_

_**Be prepared for the second part, this twisted story isn't done yet...**_

_**Thank you for reading, please rate and review!**_


	2. The Second Bite

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Please do tell me if this story is alright. I really don't have much experience posting or writing citrus.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this last chapter!**_

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

A lithe figure stealthily crept into the room, shutting the heavy door silently behind him. Observing the room, he noticed the still figure lying beneath the thin blankets on the bed near the far end of the room, and he grinned wickedly. The little blossom was probably still tired from their previous activities. Flicking his long hair back, he strode towards the blossom, carefully concealing his chakra and making his steps soundless. The little pink-hair was indeed a formidable shinobi and even exhausted, her senses dampened and chakra sealed by the manacles on her wrist, there was still the chance she might awaken before his task was completed.

Mindful of the bed's inhabitant, he deftly pulled the blanket from her body, his eyes devouring the prize he had claimed once already, and immediately he felt himself harden beneath the material of his kimono. _Perhaps_, _I might indulge in the blossom, _he thought as he imagine the feel of her, helpless and vulnerable beneath him, her body yet slicked by their prior actions, and yet painfully tight, unprepared for his invasion and yet accepting him all the same. He close his eyes for a moment enjoying the visual before returning to the task at hand. _Yess,that might work_, he mused. Afterall he could still complete the next part of his plan while enjoying himself. She _had_ agreed to be his after all. It didn't matter that she thought her part already completed. That was her own problem.

Smirking devilishly, he gently rolled Sakura's small body until she lay on her stomach, still blissfully unaware in her slumber. A pale hand with dark fingernails pulled the sash of his kimono, parting it to reveal he wore nothing beneath. He grasped her hips, taking care that she remained asleep, and managed to place her on her knees, nudging her legs apart, her head still resting against the pillow in her slumber. _Subarashii_, he thought, positioning himself carefully behind her, the edges of his kimono framing his body.

Digging into his pocket, the pale man drew out two filled syringes, and held them in his hands as he hovered over the unconscious female. Shifting his hips, he nudged her opening with his hardness, his body weeping as he lubricated himself in their previous emulsions. Drawing back a bit, he then slammed his hips forward, plowing through the nin's unconscious body, drilling through her as his thickness attempted to fit itself into her tight, reluctant channel at the same time that his hands struck, emptying the contents of both syringes into the kunoichi's body as she was ripped from the world of unconsciousness with a screech. Immediately, he placed the emptied syringes back into his pockets before violently pushing her head back down with one hand and pulling her body to him with the other.

Sakura had been having such a pleasant dream when she was jerked painfully back to reality. Her sleep-confused mind could not quite fathom what was happening, but Sakura could feel. Sakura could feel as a hardness tried to drill a new hole into her body simply because hers was currently too small for it. Sakura could feel the hands grasping her hard enough to bruise, could feel the rapid motions of in and out so hard and so swift that her body could not get accustomed to the invasion even as her walls lubricated themselves during their rebellion, gripping painfully tight to the organ prying them open as it continued its dance of attack and retreat, and she could feel her body rocking with the force of each thrust even as the first stirrings of masochistic pleasure raced down her spine as her invader's sacs slapped against her cheeks. What she couldn't feel, however were the two pin pricks of needles against her skin under this sensory onslaught-not that she was supposed to.

Orochimaru groaned loudly, his voice a hoarse darkness as he savoured the feeling of her impossible tightness fighting to keep him out even as instinct began preparing his welcome and the gasping moans torn from her throat. The heat, the growing slickness, the feral force of their mating; it was exquisite. The gold eyed nin, grasped her cheeks to part them, looking down to see himself disappearing inside her and soon he could feel himself coming close to that proverbial edge; he moved a hand downwards to tweak the pearl nestled between her lip to cajole her into joining him. Minutes later he felt her spasm and gave in to the rush he barely kept at bay, emptying himself inside her with a shout.

Withdrawing from her body, he watched as their combined fluids intermingled with blood to form a pale pink dripped from her slit, and carefully closed his kimono before leaving the panting kunoichi lying sprawled on the bed. Her eyes glazed with lust and body heavy as she fell into slumber again, unaware that it was only part exhaustion that was the cause.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A whining sound came from her throat as the pink-haired woman twisted amongst the sheets feeling unnaturally hot. _Damn_, she thought, _I thought I had the air conditioner on._ Groggily, she kicked off the thin sheets feeling the cool air on her body, and yet still feeling hot. Opening her eyes she looked in the direction of her window only to find a stone wall staring back at her. _What the hell?_

Sitting up the young medic rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took a good look about her surroundings. Although the room seemed different and she couldn't quite recall the bed being so big she had an inkling as to where she was. _Oh, I'm still here,_she thought grimly, her thoughts as though in a foggy daze, making it difficult to concentrate. Had she been moved during the night? She couldn't remember. Swinging her legs off the bed, she made to rise only to feel a sharp pain between her legs followed but a rush of acute pleasure.

_Oh my_, she thought as she shuddered, her knees nearly bucking. Her body felt so tight, strained, and hot. As though something lava were flowing through her veins instead of blood, as she felt an uncomfortable pressure rise within her, feeling as though it were to tear through her, and she resisted the urge to writhe. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought in a haze as she tried to get a feel on her surroundings despite the thick haze her mind seemed enveloped in. Walking upright she felt something trickle down her thighs and looked down, only to see a mess of blood and other body fluids leaving sticky, though dry trails on her skin. _Damn I need a bath._

Jade eyes narrowed she looked around her looking for the telltale sign of a bathroom, her hazy mind not quite recalling that she was a prisoner of sorts in this place as she scouted out a door. _Oh, found one_, she thought, _wait no, two..._ She looked towards the large heavy door furthest from the door inlaid with strange designs against its black surface. _Well that door seems rather large so I'm guessing it isn't the bathroom,_ she reasoned as she headed towards the smaller gray door standing starkly against the deep black of the wall. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. _God it's hot._

Surprisingly it was indeed a bathroom, albeit a small one with only a shower, soap, and a toilet. Reasonably there were no sharp objects in the room nor were there any mirrors or implements that could be used as weapons. After helping herself to the use of the toilet, the dazed kunoichi stepped into the stall and under a spray of cold water. _Ahh, that feels nicer,_she thought as her body cooled slightly. Leaning back, she pressed herself against the tiles, enjoying their coolness. _Mmm, feels so nice, _she thought as she became enchanted by the sensations of the water hitting her body and the imprint of the tiles against her skin. Lazily, she began rubbing up against the tiles, jolts of pleasure shooting down her spine at the slightest contact. Even the gentle slide of soap against her skin seemed too much, tearing shudders from her body, as her blood flowed hot into her groin, and she could feel herself get wet.

_"_Damn,"she cursed softly, as she stepped out of the shower and tried to towel off, stepping back into the room. The pressure inside her seemed to get stronger, pushing insistently against her and this time she did writhe, nail digging into her skin, and legs squeezed tight as she tried to get some relief. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_She thought vaguely before the fog seemed to get thicker and soon, the throbbing pressure was all she could think of. So distracted was she, Sakura didn't even notice she wasn't wearing the manacles anymore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kabuto," Orochimaru's silky voice purred as he looked away from the reports he was reading.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama?,"the silver-haired nin asked as he looked up from his vials he was working with.

"Have all preparations been completed?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama,"Kabuto answered. "All that remains is to inform the Uchiha to arrive at the observation area at the appointed time."

The snake sannin broke into a feral grin."Excellent,"he hissed."On my signal inform Sasuke to arrive and make sure the area is well suited to our needs." He pushed the papers aside, pleased with the results of Kabuto's latest projects. His serpentine eyes caputred the obsidian ones of his companion,"And do not forget to make your apperance as agreed. Should you be even a minute late I shall be very displeased."He hissed.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama,"Kabuto answered cheerfully, his voice unconcerned and eyes filled with devotion for his master. Besides, he rather liked the plan; it wasn't often his master was willing to share.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000!!

The door to the room opened, and immediately Sakura sprang upwards, her instincts telling her to pounce as she saw a figure she realize was male had entered. Whimpering in need, the kunoichi tried to fight her instincts, her body twitching in agitation, as her fogged mind tried in vain to warn her of something. What was it? She knew her mind was trying to tell her that it would be wrong to do what her body so desperately desired, but for the life of her she couldn't quite remember why.

Male. The male was moving closer to her even as she fought herself, body quivering with desire. Green orbs stared vapidly, devouring sight of the thin, muscled figure peaking forth from the material of a pale kimono tied loosely by a purple sash. Her breath hitched as the dark-haired man gave her a devilish grin and reached to touch her cheek lightly. Immediately she latched onto him, her lips finding his to devour them as she rubbed against his form shamelessly.

Gold eyes sparkled with dark amusement. Oh yes, his plan was going about perfectly. The savage looking kunoichi overcome by an animalistic lust looked absolutely delectable, and anyone watching would think her a temptress set solely on him. Grasping her pink locks tightly, he deepened the kiss and allowed his hands to caress her aching breasts.

Twisting in his grip, petite hands pulled at the sash holding his kimono closed and pushed the material down,baring his body, and in the distance, Orochimaru heard a soft, unmistakable click. He smirked against Sakura's lips. Perfect. Now the stage was set. Casually he scraped his nails lightly on the skin of kunoichi's throat and she gasped, breaking the kiss to push him down in an attempt to straddle him. Panting lightly, he allowed her to lay over him, peppering his body with kisses, but grasped her hips and held them away from his own, denying her penetration.

"Do you want me so much little one?" his silky voice caressed, loud enough that the words could be heard clearly through the room."Do you want my body in yours? The body of this Orochimaru?"His voice vibrated huskily.

"Yes!"Sakura whimpered, trying to impale herself despite his strong hold on her hips. Slitted pupils widened, and he stared at her hungrily.

"Then ride me little one,"he commanded, letting go of her hips.

Instantly, she was on him, sitting up and hips driving downwards, seating his hardness fully into herself with a wailing moan. "Yess!"She moaned as she began to bounce. Her body driving onto his at a rapid pace as she tried to quench the fire burning in her.

Beneath her, Orochimaru grunted, the feeling of her small, muscled body sucking his in driving him insane, and soon he began thrusting upwards to meet her movement as she released strangled moans. Her cavern was exquisite, and in the back of his mind he contemplated keeping her after his goal was met.

Sweat drenched locks bobbed as the kunoichi's movements became frenzied, her body clenching tightly a moment before pleasure ripped through her with a scream, forcing the pale nin to follow. Panting heavily, her head bowed, she could feel her body filling with fire again. The small release paving the way for the threatening tide. Frustrated she tried to grind into him, his softened body useless to her quest and she cursed.

Fangs gleamed, and concentrating Orochimaru sent a small pulse of chakra towards his subordinate as he moved the kunoichi off him, disentangling from her depths with a wet squelch. Sakura growled in frustration as she was pushed off, his body and clenched her thighs tight. Kami, when would it end?

A sound broke her from her irritated inner raving and her startled green eyes rose to see the silver-haired figure of Kabuto entering through the door and setting down a stool before closing the door tightly behind him. Her body spasmed and she groaned aloud. She had to get rid of this terrible itch.

"Welcome, Kabuto,"Orochimaru greeted as he lounged on the bed, his nude body gleaming in the light."I am sure our little blossom is pleased to see you. Isn't that right Sakura-chan?"He hissed mockingly, and she could only nod dumbly, her mind not quite processing his words, but quite aware that there was another male in the room, albeit and overdressed on in his shinobi gear, but it wasn't anything a few good movements could get rid of.

The nukenin's onyx eyes devoured the kunoichi from behind his glasses as he moved to the center of the room with the stool. The cherry blossom truly looked edible covered only in sweat and gazing at him as though he were prey, her breasts hanging heavily and her legs parting slightly as she crawled off the bed to stalk closer to him. His master truly was too generous.

Deft hands gripped his shirt tightly, as Sakura managed to meet him, pulling the offending garment. "Off,"she commanded hoarsely, part of her mind screaming at her that this was wrong and that she had to stop from behind a thick mist even as her body grew wetter, mixed juices drizzling down her thighs. Kabuto looked over the pink head to the dark-haired nin still lying lazily on the bed; he nodded, and Kabuto promptly began discarding his clothing with finesse.

"Sakura," the sannin purred, "Sakura!" She turned towards him, green eyes glazed. "You would like to play with Kabuto wouldn't you?"He coaxed. She nodded. "Then be a good girl, little one and lay across that stool." She stared at him dumbly, then her body jerked like a marionette whose strings have been pulled and lay on the stool. "No,"he chided,"Not like that. Only your lower body." After a few moments filled with awkward attempts Sakura managed to place herself in the correct position. Her lower body thrust upward at a sharp angle, while her head pointed towards the floor, her weight braced on her hands. "Good,"he intoned.

By this time, Kabuto had long since finished undressing and the blossom was staring at his length, thicker even than the nin before, pointing proudly at her. She swallowed and wiggled enticingly, a whimper escaping her lips. The silver-haired medic kneeled down, moving to stand behind her and grabbed her legs, spacing them wider and discreetly binding them to the floor

"Perfect,"Orochimaru rasped as he watched, rapt.

Kabuto smiled coyly and grasped Sakura's cheeks, parting them to see the dripping entrance beckoning sweetly to him. "Please, please"she begged, voice breathy as she wiggled. Positioning himself, the nin slid a finger into her, testing waters, a moment before he moved back spearing her depths violently as he groaned. She was just as Orochimaru had warned him, painfully tight and hot.Kabuto could hardly express his delight. He was sunk into being seized by the same muscles that had held his master; soon his seed too would be mingled intimately with his own. _Intoxicating._

Adroitly, the nin slid his finger to her heat before spearing her again with a swift, forceful thrust that jerked her body forward and made her arms falter, dropping her head to the floor. Each movement tore her, the squelching noises a chorus, as Kabuto began to jack hammer into her, her face dragging against the floor, hitting deep to her bodies rapture even as her mind began a mantra of no's as she cursed herself, the fog lifting enough that she knew this _was_ wrong but was helpless against her body's demands.

"Kami!"She shrieked feeling herself fracturing, fragmenting into tiny pleasured pieces as her body was wracked with shudders, yet the nin continued on, a grunt and exclamation of "fuck" the only indication that he noticed her reaction. Shuffling caught her attention and she noticed that Orochimaru had lifted himself from the bed and was now kneeling before her. Grasping her pink locks roughly, the sannin jerked her head, the pain causing an echoing spasm through her.

"Open your mouth,"he demanded, and helplessly she obeyed unaware of the eyes watching her. _God, what fuck are you doing Sakura,_ part of her mind chastized as a rough shove embedded his pale manhood into her mouth. _It's obvious your fucking them _another part of her answered sarcastically. _Whore! Useless little fucking whore,_the voice mocked. "Suck,"Orochimaru growled,tugging her hair painfully, and she did. _Sasuke could never want you!_

It was an odd yet arousing situation to be stuck between two men, one thrusting so hard that each movement forced her to take the other deeper into her. However, while her body definitely seemed to be enjoying the situation, the small fragment of coherent thought certainly did not as it began anew to curse her idiocy and her traitorous bodies reaction.

"So close," Orochimaru hissed as he stared at the kunoichi devouring him. Kabuto caught the sannin's gaze as the words caught his ears and he began to strike deeper, rotating his hips so that soon all three were jerking as they reached the pinnacle of their pleasure.

Releasing the Sakura from her invisible binds, all three sprawled on the floor, trying to regain their breaths-Orochimaru more graciously kneeling with his head bowed, sweat-drenched hair falling like a black curtain over his face while the other two lay on their sides.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he had first been called into the observation room, Uchiha Sasuke had been confused and suspicious. Kabuto had simply informed him to sit and uttered a cryptic "enjoy the show" before leaving with a suspicious glint in his eyes. Sasuke really didn't trust the medic, but nor did he trust Orochimaru; they were both simply a means to an end. _To kill Itatchi._

His dark eyes narrowed at the thought of his brother. That bastard was going to die by his hand any day now. Uchiha Sasuke did not take well to betrayal especially that of someone as dear to him as his once beloved ni-san, thus it was no surprise that when the "show" finally began, the stoic Uchiha heir was fuming in his seat, his crimson sharingan eyes blazing with fury as his mind tried to rationalize what he was seeing.

Sakura, _his _Sakura, shy, loving, though bossy,(and with one hell of a temper), Sakura was currently straddling his sensei with vigor. It was inconceivable, his mind trying to rationalize what he was seeing, and yet a dark corner of his mind whispered that if his brother could betray him so could his teammate. His heart dropped, a sinking feeling of despair setting in as he felt his fragile hold on his heart shatter before it was drowned out by anger.

Anger burned hot, threatening to consume, and he desired nothing more than to kill Orochimaru in that moment. Sakura was HIS. He felt the cursed seal throb, burning as black began to mar his features as his anger released the darkness within him.

He scowled. It was possible that there was more to it than what he was seeing, but watching her as she writhed and moaned for another man when it should have been him. It infuriated him! How dare that bitch do this to him? Was love for him so fickle that she would betray it by sleeping with his sensei, number one enemy of Konoha? Silently, he swore that as soon as he left the room he would show her why she should never betray an Uchiha. Her life, however little of it she would have left, would be hell. Yet even as he cursed, he found himself unable to leave, inexplicably drawn to what was happening.

Little did he know it would soon get worse. Kabuto had yet to play his part.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Sakura felt the urge to cry, to scream, to tear her hair out as she realized what she had done. She had sex with Kabuto! Kabuto! He wasn't part of the deal! The fog had begun to lift significantly from her mind,(enough for her to curse herself), though her libido continue to rage, her body feeling heavy. Orochimaru was crawling towards her now. His pale, slim hands reaching under her to pick her up and she hissed at the contact, rolling into his touch.

"I hope, little one," he whispered against her,"you have more stamina than this. We are not done with you yet." She froze inwardly, cringing. Oh god, it couldn't get worse than this could it? Dammit what had she gotten herself into? The snake sannin lay her on the disheveled bed, turning her to her side with a caress and she shivered involuntarily. God what was wrong with her? She was like some cat in heat. Her body still craved more, causing her to part her legs enticingly.

"Eager," the nin chuckled as he ran his hand down her side in a caress before grabbing her right leg and jerking it upwards, revealing herself to him. Teasingly he ran a finger up her thigh, her breath hitching. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Her eyes swam, thoughts growing incoherent as he teased the edges of her sex, and she moaned. His eyes flashed dangerous. "Do you want that?" He demanded harshly thrusting a finger into her slickness.

"Yes,"she cried hoarsely. _No_ she wanted to cry out, _I don't want this but I have to you bastard!_

"Yes what?"He threatened nibbling on her thigh.

What the hell did he want her to say? As though he could hear her he chuckled and clarified,"my name kunoichi."

"YYes Orochimaru"she stuttered, finding it hard to talk as she squirmed trying to impale herself on his retreating finger.

He grinned and lengthened his tongue, the smooth muscle caressing her leg as it journeyed towards her groin before it plunged into her for the third time. Dexterously he teased her until she cried out at him begging him to fuck her even as she inwardly called herself a whore. Carefully, the sannin scooted forwards, straddling her left leg and holding her right one higher before he allowed his member to join his tongue inside her.

Oh God, what was that? She could feel the limber muscle dancing inside her even as Orochimaru began to fuck her. The sensation was enough to make her eyes roll and her body dance. Her hands rose, and she tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Kabuto whom pinned her wrists, unaware that she was positioned perfectly so that her unknown voyeur could watch.

Orochimaru looked towards the wall and grinned. No doubt the Uchiha was breaking with every moan torn from the kunoichi's lips. Yes, his plan was going along nicely, he could feel the Uchiha pulling on the cursed seal in his anger, and soon his mind would follow. Now only for the grand finale.

Sakura groaned and whimpered, feeling the serpent-like nin retreating from her unfulfilled body. Damn him, why was he stopping now part of her demanded! God, she was so fucked up! She shouldn't be thinking this way. It was wrong, he was Orochimaru for God's sake! She was a dirty, vile, whore for giving into him again and again. And she had even fucked Kabuto. Damn it all! Damn her body! What the hell had come over her? She never was such a hussy before.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru rasped,"it is time to give the little one her present."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama,"Kabuto drawled as he crawled onto Sakura and licked her lips. Digging his fingers into her hair, Kabuto kissed her for the first time, his lips caressing her own, teeth nipping hard enough to draw blood causing her to gasp so his tongue could join the play. Maneuvering with a quiet grace, Kabuto drew Sakura to him as he lay back allowing her to crawl onto him. Immediately she noticed the hard length pressed against her stomach and squirmed. _No_, she tried to tell herself, _I will not do it. Not with Kabuto._ Yet her body refused to obey, her hips thrusting downwards to rub against his head.

"Ah, Sakura," Kabuto grunted and gripped her, pulling her hips down on his so that he slid into her with a smooth movement that threw her head back. Gaining some control, she tried to move away, and the nin's eyes narrowed. Bringing a glowing hand upwards, he injected chakra into her, causing her thoughts to fall away and her body to collapse onto him, wriggling.

_The drugs are wearing off_, he analyzed,_good thing I am a medic, poor Sakura-chan doesn't stand a chance. _Carefully the silver-haired man sat upwards, his muscles rippling with the movement and splayed Sakura's hips about him as he began to thrust slowly. Behind her, Orochimaru hung over her unsuspecting frame. The nin leaning down to graze her skin with his fangs as he grasped her body and tried to find a suitable angle. Grinning wickedly he leaned towards her ear. "Prepare to scream."

_What the? What does he me-_she started to think when suddenly the question was answered as the sannin attempted to thrust into a hole already occupied. _Oh my God. _Her muscles strained, attempting to keep the nin out as he applied more force. _It won't fit. It can't fit. Oh God stop it! Stop!_ She thought, yet the words died on her lips.

"Kabuto." That one word was enough. The dark-eyed medic reached between their bodies and closed his eyes, sending his chakra to the right part of Sakura's body to cause her to dilate. Instantly Orochimaru was there, pushing into that centimeter of space to fit himself inside, and Sakura could feel her walls parting, stretching agonizingly wide to accommodate two girths.. One push two, three, and he was embedded as deep as he could go, and Kabuto, that sick bastard, let go of the jutsu, causing her to snap even tighter around the two. She screamed, Kami, did she scream.

Suddenly they began to move, pistoning into her like two separate machines, her walls clutching them tightly, trying to reject its invaders. Traitorous as ever her body thrummed with pleasure, even as her abused muscles throbbed in painful protest. _Please stop_, she begged inwardly. _Oh god, is Sasuke worth this?_ She calmed slightly. Yes, yes he was, but god, she didn't know it would be so painful, so humiliating. Having them use her body and being unable to do anything but writhe. What? Was she drugged? This shouldn't be feeling this good. _Oh God, they drugged me!_ The realization struck hard, no wonder it was so hard to think!

A hands palmed her breasts, squeezing them tightly, another played with her cruelly with her clit. Mouths tore at her body, placing gasping kisses along her spine, her neck, her shoulder, as two bodies move within her own, caressing each other as they left. Fangs embedded themselves into her shoulder, lapping greedily at the blood that welled there and she screamed. They moved faster, fucking her brutally despite whatever attempts they might have made to be gentle. And it was too much. Thrusts became frenzied, movements frantic, and the hand playing against her button was joined by another. The sensation was too much. Sandwiched between them, being played like some defiled instrument, Sakura shrieked as orgasm ripped violently through her, her body tightening like a vice.

"Fuck," she heard someone yell, as they came inside her, their jerking movements soon provoking the other so that she could feel the warmth of their seed coating her womb. She spasmed again, thrusting her body wildly against them again and again before collapsing against Kabuto's chest. The three soon lying in a heaving pile on the bed.

Somewhere there was a muffled scream, so filled with pain, so heart breaking, that Sakura was immediately hit with dread, its coldness seeping into her to chill her bones.

"Well done Sakura," Orochimaru rasped, his eyes gleaming with a fierce pleasure."I am sure your audience was quite entertained."

"What?"she asked weakly, breaths still coming hard.

Orochimaru only chuckled darkly and preformed a few hand-signs. The wall instantly began fading to the transparent color of glass and looking inside, Sakura's heart shattered.

Struggling, she tried to pull Orochimaru off her and he allowed her, her limbs disentangling from Kabuto's even as he eyed her with a savage joy echoing in his eyes. "Sasuke,"she screamed, seeing her love consumed by the cursed seal, his eyes glinting dangerously."Oh god, Sasuke. I didn't..I couldn't.. I had to... "she stuttered, trying to find the words to explain. He bared his fangs, angrily. "It isn't what it seems!"she screamed, pounding on the glass,"I did it for you! Sasuke! Sasuke!" She sobbed helplessly falling to her knees, tears trailing down her face. Sasuke fell to the ground clutching his head, emitting an inhuman screech of frustration and pain a moment before he lashed out, the wall breaking under his power.

"Damn you,"he screeched,"Damn you! Fuck you! Bitch!" He grasped the kunoichi's arm violently. "How could you?"He shrieked, voice faltering with his pain, cracking,"Sakura how could you betray me with him!" He shook her violently, sharingan swirling dangerously.

"I didn't,"she sobbed, clutching onto him, her green eyes imploring him to understand."It was for you Sasuke! I did it for you! So you could be free!"She was near hysterical now her nails digging into Sasuke's skin in her frenzy as she tried to get him to understand. _Oh God, I'm such a fucking idiot!_

Still on the bed, Orochimaru grinned wickedly. Yes it seemed as though his plan had come to fruition rather nicely. True he had simply expected the Uchiha to fall into a broken hearted disbelief, his mind shattering under the knowledge, but this rage would also work. All the Uchiha needed to do was give in to the cursed seal a little more and his mind would be gone. Now all he had to do was wait and see how the drama played out. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't damage the blossom too much. In the future he would need another Uchiha or two.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**So what do you think? Is it okay? Should I change it? Is it good? What did you think?**_

_**Do you think Orochimaru will have won or did he make some miscalculation causing him to fail miserably?**_

_**Perhaps you will never know...**_


	3. The Effects of Snake Venom

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Warning: This is rated M for Lemons... Previous warnings apply.**_

_**Hello all! I have had quite a few people express a desire to see a definite ending to Snake Bites so I decided to write one. Since I really could see the story going both ways this will be the first ending. **_

_**You can probably guess by the title just who wins in this one...**_

_**Please remember, this is angst once again, so sick and twisted will make apppearances no matter what ending comes. If you want something sweeter try Dispar or even Amaterasu.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy. I hope you all like it! **_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Effects of Snake Venom

"Sasuke! Sasuke please!"the pink haired woman begged as her beloved fell into rage, the dark marks of the cursed seal completely taking over him as wings burst from his spine. "Don't do this, come to Konoha with me! Please Sasuke! I did this for you!"She was screaming now, her fingers biting into him as his grip threatened to break her arm. "Orochimaru told me if I did this you could leave! Sasuke!"

"URUSAI!"He roared, his voice pained, sounding less human by the minute. Hate filled him, consumed him so that the part of him that had fought the seal gave in, greedily accepting the power. Hatred for himself. Hatred at Itachi. Hatred at his mentor. Hatred at Sakura. Pure, unrefined hatred eating him from the inside. Itachi had said he lacked hatred. He scoffed. Was this hatred enough. Looking towards the broken kunoichi sobbing and pleading with him he snarled. "You betrayed me!" Wrenching his arm back he threw her, her petite form sailing towards the wall. Reflexes kicked in, her body flipping so that she jumped off the wall instead of smacking into it forcefully.

"Sasuke!"She sobbed, trying to get him to see reason, crystaline tears running down her delicate face. Walking towards him, she opened her arms, and he screamed a high pained sound.

"Shut up! Shut up you bitch!"He cursed, his mind becoming encompassed by the hate, the pain, the anger coursing through him. Lunging at her, his clawed hands swiped at her, drawing long bloodied scratches on her arm.

"Yamete Sasuke!"She pleaded, trying to dodge his attacks as he fell into mindlessness, the drugs in her bloodstream still sealing away her chakra. "Onegai!" She shrieked as he delivered a harsh blow to her middle, a long line of red following it. Kami! What had she done! Maybe she deserved to die. She had betrayed him. Her tears came harder. Oh, God she had betrayed him! Still, she dodged, instincts desiring self preservation, the killer in her demanding that she fight back even as her heart protested. She could never kill him, not her Sasuke.

Red eyes gazed in a blind fury at her bloodied and beaten form as some part of him realized he had done this. He let out an agonized scream, clutching his head as he tore into his own body, fighting himself. He could hear them, those voices torturing him. Itachi's voice telling him he was weak, that he should sever bonds, that he needed hatred. Orochimaru's voice beckoning through the cursed seal telling him to give in to the power, to become invincible. His own voice entreating that he stop this. His heart screaming that it had been betrayed. It was too much!

Falling to his knees, the avenger raged, his clothing tearing as he fought an unseen assailant, the pain stark on his features causing Sakura's heart to break. Torn, she crawled to him, uncaring for her own wounds as she reached his body, kneeling next to him, her fingers grasping his shoulders, trying to still him.

"Sasuke, fight it!"She demanded, her face blotchy from her continuous stream of tears. "Onegai Sasuke! Fight it! Fight it so we can go back together, back to Konoha!" Mindless he couldn't hear her words, the voices growing fearfully stronger so that he could feel his will shattering into pieces as he relieved every horror, every pain. Tearing free from the kunoichi's desperate hands, he gave a sudden, sharp, heart-wrenching screech, before all went quiet. From the sideline's Orochimaru watched, his gold eyes glinting in a dark satisfaction.

"Sasuke?"Sakura questioned, her hands reaching up to cup his face tenderly. Staring into his eyes she shattered. They were lifeless, the sharingan blazing yet without anything behind it. "Oh no,"she sobbed, clutching him."please no..."her voice grew softer, whispery,"Sasuke, please, come back! Come back!" Shaking him she received no response. Biting into her lip hard enough to bleed, she cried, her voice rising in a wail of sorrow as she rocked the unresponsive body of her beloved against her. Her own mind retreating into itself as the anguish became too much.

Rising from his perch on the bed, Orochimaru, redressed himself in his robe and turned to his faithful servant. "Kabuto," his voice rasped, lilting with pleasure,"once the kunoichi stops her weeping separate them and bring Sasuke to me. I am sure his choice was quite clear." He gave a smug grin, his fangs flashing dangerously, as he left the room.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama,"the silver-haired nin responded, gathering his own clothing. Before he looked towards the hopeless couple. _Yes, his master was indeed a genius._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Torches lined the stone walls, their flickering light casting erratic shadows across the floor. A simple bed lay against one of the walls, the torch-light giving it an amber glow. Shadows danced across a pale visage, green eyes reflecting the flames as they stared vacantly at shackled hands. The air was surprisingly cool and the room was silent save for the sound of the occupant's breathing. The shackles were unnecessary. The pink-haired young woman couldn't leave, in the week she had been here her chakra had continued to be suppressed.

The latch clicked, the sound signifying someone was going to enter, and the young woman looked up, her green eyes gazing towards the door inexpressibly. After she had been separated from Sasuke, she had awoken in this room, feeling too numb, too lost to do anything but stare idly at nothing. Her solitude was uninterrupted but for the coming and going of Kabuto each day to bring her food and administer the injections. She no longer cared. Konoha would perhaps figure out where she had gone after her "vacation" time was up and try to save her but it was useless. It was already too late to save the kunoichi. Her heart was shattered, her love lost to her forever, and it was all her fault.

The door swung open, the light spilling into the room, illuminating the tall figure of a man. Her breath caught. Her eyes filling with a spark of light as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Sasuke..."she exclaimed softly, standing.

The dark-haired shinobi smirked, one hand stuffed into his pocket as he walked towards the hopeful kunoichi. "Hello Sakura,"he replied, coming to stand next to her.

"Sasuke,"she repeated, part of her overjoyed and another part of her growing wary, warning her that this might just be some spiteful trick. Reaching for him she ran her hands over his shoulders, leaning against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Bending his head, the dark-haired nin kissed her, his tongue running across the seam of her lips and hesitantly she parted her lips for him, her tongue dancing against his. His hands gripped her harder, moving to trace her curves before moving to the ties that held her sound kimono together. With a tug he undid the binds, and broke the kiss, crimson eyes drinking the sight of her bared body.

Feeling her kimono open Sakura tensed, her green eyes searching those of the shinobi before her as her senses warned her that something was off. Memory clicked, invading the coccun of hope she had spun around herself and she moved away from him, hiding her body.

"You're not Sasuke,"she hissed, her eyes filling with anger. "Stop using his face you bastard!"

Pouty lips curved into a grin, ivory fangs peeking out from the darkness of his mouth. "Oh, Sakura-chan,"that low, boyish voice mocked as it became raspier until it was back to it's original tone."I thought you would prefer this face. But if you would rather..." Sharingan eyes faded away to a glistening gold as the skin began breaking, pieces falling away to reveal snow white flesh. Releasing the kunoichi completely from his grip, the dark-haired nin reach up pulling off the useless flesh, long dark hair tumbling forth as the face of the snake was unveiled.

The small hope in her died as she looked upon the face of her tormentor. "Orochimaru,"she spit out, backing away from him. Smiling devilishly, the snake sannin undid his own tie, the material of the kimono fluttering about him so that exposed pale flesh showing through peach as pieces began to fall away. Sakura's breath caught, her body instantly remembering his, and despite herself she felt her heart race with something other than fear. Silently she cursed herself. "Go away,"she demanded angrily,"I won't let you touch me again you bastard." Seeing him wearing the guise of her beloved had exposed the emotions she had sought to bury.

A long purple tongue snaked out to lick his pale lips."Now Sakura,"he replied in a condescending tone."If I can recall you once begging me to fuck you." Her body shook, disgust, humiliation, and anger raging through her as she recalled those words. Stalking closer to her, his hand shot forward suddenly, taking hold of the chains binding her wrists in a blur of movement. Tugging her towards him, her kimono fell open again, and he brought his face inches from hers."Tell me Sakura,"he hissed tauntingly,"do you remember you gave your word you would let me do with you as I please if I gave your Sasuke-kun a chance?"

Swallowing she fought tears,"yes.."she answered meekly, her anger fading in the face of her folly. She had assumed he meant until Sasuke decided to leave for Konoha. _Guess I was wrong_, she thought grimly.

"Very good," he stated seeing her anger begin to die. Satisfied that she was going to behave, he released her wrists, the chains falling away. "Take off your clothes,"he commanded, his voice growing deep and dark with lust. Resigned she did as he asked, shrugging off the flowing material onto the floor until she stood nude before him, her body glowing a reddish glow in the light. Gazing down on the floor she refused to look at him, knowing that he body would react regardless of her wishes, as she heard the whisper of cloth sliding down his skin to pool on the floor, the cream color of that material stark against the darkness of the floor where it sat at the edges of her vision.

Leaning into her, he brought her head up, her eyes forced to look his youthful body as they ventured up to meet his gold gaze. Running a finger through her hair, her tugged her head to his. "Let's try this again,"he whispered, his warm breath caressing her skin, making her body errupt in gooseflesh. Closing the gap between him, Orochimaru kissed her roughly, his mouth pillaging in stark contrast to the kiss before. His other hand snaked around her waist, pressing her body hard against his so that she could feel his erection against her stomach. She shivered, her nipples hardening against his smooth, musculed chest as her body, as her tightened in anticipation. It seemed on some level her body knew this form was Sasuke's despite Orochimaru bearing it, and that made her reactions stronger, sharper, so that it was not only the man she had engaged in coitus with that she reacted to but also the man she had always wanted yet never gotten to hold.

Fangs nipped the tip of her tounge, sucking the bleeding muscle so that Sakura gasped into the kiss. Orochimaru smirked inwardly. The little blossom was precious. Releasing his grip on her hair he allowed his hand to trace down her spine, causing the kunoichi to shudder against him, her hands grasping at his chest. His other hand dipped down, moving to cup her cheeks before moving down to run circles along her thigh, the other hand tracing its way across her ribs to fondle her ample breasts. She moaned, her body instinctively arching against him.

_Damn body,_Sakura thought angrily as she felt herself begin melting into his touch. _It shouldn't feel good damn it! I should be ashamed! Sasuke's gone, _her heart ached painfully at the thought, _and my body still wants the snake! Fucking bastard, _she thought but the heat of her anger had faded, leaving her only with her shame and her body's growing arousal, _it must still be those drugs. _

Moving, Orochimaru formed two seals, and broke the kiss suddenly. "Sen'eijashu" he hissed harshly, snakes shooting out from behind him to catch the kunoichi's legsand arms in a vice-like grip. The kunoichi gave a started _eep _as she was rendered immobile by the snakes, their scales rubbing harshly against her skin as she fell forward, her body leaning against the sannin. Jade stared into gold, the lust in her gaze tinged with fear as the sannin grabbed her hair roughly and gave her a forceful kiss before he sent a jolt of chakra through her shackles, undoing them. Their loss, however, was not missed, as one of the snakes slithered up to take their place.

"What do you plan on doing to me?"The rose-haired young woman asked shakily, her heart beating wildly in her chest as the pale shinobi teased the nub between her legs with a long finger.

"Nothing you won't enjoy,"he replied, dark voice mocking her as he licked her cheek. A cold pang of fear shot through her as she gazed into those serpentine eyes inches away from her own, eyes that promised dark, sadistic things. Her body shivered lightly in a mixture of disgust and anticipation as his wet muscle violated the skin of her cheek. Kami, why did she have to be so weak! Those damn, fucking drugs! She had allowed the vile nin Kabuto to feed them to her day after day without so much as a fight, but now, with Orochimaru having renewed her hope for a few fleeting moments only to rip it away, the fires of anger and self hate were renewed.

Laying her upon the bed, the dark-haired shinobi formed hand-signs, the earth beneath them shuddering and cracking until two poles of rock rapidly shot upwards to meet with the ceiling only a few feet from the bed. _Why would he need to do that?_ A flurry of depraved pictures flew through her mind and she swallowed. _On second thought, I don't want to know!_The kunoichi thought to herself, her fear and anger helping abate the throbbing of lust through her body. Suddenly, the pink haired young woman felt her body lurch forward forcefully a startled exclamation escaping her as the two snakes entwined about her legs lunged towards the poles, their long forms coiling about the rock with a hiss so that Sakura felt her legs spread obscenely wide, her body angled sharply upwards as though in offering. Had she not been a kunoichi, the position might have been painful.

Embarrassment burned through her body despite her having lost her virginity to this same man and she struggled, trying to wrench her legs free only to have the snakes hiss threateningly, fangs bared, as they constricted about her legs. It was futile, even her hands had been rendered immobile by her living chains stretching her arms above her head and tangled tight against the circle in the wall where her steel chains had been fastened.

The sannin smiled maliciously, his eyes gleaming with that hunger she was all too familiar with as he stared at her folds glistening with the slight wetness that had collected there in the fire light. Jade eyes closed, the medic too ashamed, too humiliated to continue watching him devour her with his eyes. If only that was all he was planning! _Kami, why now?_ She thought helplessly. She had spent days here and not once had he taken her again, why did he choose now?

Gold eyes glowed in the firelight, pupils widening marginally as he stepped forward, the reddened hue of flames coloring his paleness with amber shadows. Stalking towards her with all the grace of a predator, the pale skinned sannin ran his hands over the smooth skin of her legs, trailing to cup the cheeks of her posterior before smoothing themselves along her spine. Unwillingly, the kunoichi quivered her body beginning to throb again at the slightest touches, her closed eyes magnifying sensations sevenfold. A flash of fang gleamed as the sannin licked his lips. Positioned as she was, the little blossom's entrance was gloriously exposed and aligned to his own groin even standing. Perfect.

Drawing a hand away, Orochimaru slid it upwards to tease the bounty displayed in offering to him. Agile fingers moved, spreading the lips of the kunoichi's sex to give a clear view of the tight, little cavern he would so soon explore. A finger teased that entrance, causing the kunoichi to arch slightly, her eyes still shut, before sinking in. Immediately her body grasped him, hot muscles clenching his slender digit. Twisting his finger, the shinobi added another one, starting a slow rhythm of teasing before withdrawing.

"You are wet little one,"Orochimaru stated, his voice purring darkly,"but not wet enough." His gold eyes looked towards her face, taking in the sight of her breasts hanging heavily to frame her features, before turning away. His eyes narrowed, the blossom was not watching him. That would have to be remedied. Bending down, Orochimaru pressed a hard kiss to her thigh before biting it, his fangs sinking deep into her vulnerable flesh so that emerald eyes shot open and a shriek tore from her throat. Removing his canines, the snake sannin began licking the blood seeping from her wounds, his long tounge cleaning the stark crimson from her skin.

"You will watching me kunoichi,"he threatened,"or there will be very unpleasant consequences." Sakura stared at him for a moment, her eyes showing her anger and humiliation before she nodded solemnly, the movement difficult with her body so stretched. Nails dug into her skin, leaving red trails. "Tell me kunoichi," he commanded, his voice promising retribution should she not comply.

"Y-yes,"she replied shakily, hating herself for her easy submission.

"Good,"the gold eyed nin purred. "Then let me begin."

Eyes locked on hers, the sannin drew his fingers against her clitoris, teasing it while his other hand moved to play with her breasts. A shuddering moan spilled from her, unbidden, as the nukenin expertly rolled her nub between two fingers causing her body to clench and ache as need began to grow in her. _Bastard,_ she thought, even as her hips tried to surge and she fought to keep her eyes open as decreed. He was nothing but a slimy bastard.

"Wh-whyy are you doing this?" Sakura questioned, voice breathy, as the nin allowed two of his fingers spear her, stroking in and out of her in time to the flicking of her nub."W-why nnow?"

A mischievious gleam filled his eyes then, his lips parting in a wide grin. "You will see, little one,"he replied, chuckling to himself, his raspy voice seeming to rub against her in his malicious pleasure."You will see..."

Pinching her clit, Orochimaru was granted a reprieve from her words as she moaned, her body slickening itself further around his invading digit. _Very nice_, the sannin thought to himself as he began torturing her senses, fingers playing upon her to cause her breath to come in pants and her body to writhe deliciously as her body began filling with that unbearable pressure. Satisfied that she was now well lubricated with her own juices, the snake nin withdrew his fingers from her body.

Reptilian pupils gazed out at the breathless kunoichi, her eyes in mere slits as she struggled to keep her eyes trained upon him. The blossom was proving to be quite delicious, her invigorating combination of fire and fear causing him to shudder inwardly with delight as a blanket lust settled down thick upon him. Drawing chakra into his finger tips, the raven-haired male called upon the medic technique he had copied from Kabuto, quite pleased at his endeavour. The sharingan truly was priceless, and the little spit-fire beneath him was to thank for its acquisition.

The kunoichi hissed lightly in pain, feeling her flesh sting as it was cut. Trying to peer up she found the nukenin hovering over her, the heat of his body teasing hers from inches away as his fingers began to cut patterns into the delicate flesh of her stomach. A humm of pleasure came from the dark shinobi towering over her, his eyes staring in perverse fascination as her flesh opened in neat cuts to trail red. Flinching, Sakura tried to maintain her composure as pin-pricks of pain fell upon her sensitized form, slowly dampening her once raging need. Her vulnerability came to her then, the realization that she was completely at his mercy, and she gasped, tugging at her living binds.

_Subarashii, _the nin commented to himself, _hontoni subarashii_. His long tongue snaked out from his lips, moving to soothe the sharp edge of pain as he lapped away the blood marring her skin. _Oishii. _A feral hunger rose in him, dark and taunting as he noted the metallic scent of her blood, the sweet saltiness of that vital liquid. A shiver of pleasure ran through him and he felt himself harden even more, his body demanding that he take her. Giving one last slash to her flesh, he retreated, allowing the chakra to dissipate from his fingers as he settled himself against her.

_Oh, Kami-sama, tatsukete! _Sakura prayed as she felt him rub against the petals of her inner sanctuary, the slight pain bringing her out of her lust induced haze enough to realize what was about to happen even as her body bubbled with desire, a threatening wave coming over her as he nudged her bud. Twisting, the young woman bit her lip, fighting the instinctive and induced reactions of her body as she felt hands grasp her immobile limbs, and the slide of skin as the snake slipped into her.

"Shimata," Orochimaru cursed, his words a low hiss as he sunk into the soft heat of the kunoichi's body. She was just as exquisite as the first time, her body slick and desiring even as it fights him, enveloping his length in a terrible tightness. She shuddered around him, body sucking him in involuntarily as he hit the end of her, his length grinding for a moment, deliciously, wonderfully, devastatingly, painfully pleasurable as he stroked that spot deep inside her easily accessible at this angle. The sannin smirked, his face tight as he retreated, a low moan escaping the kunoichi beneath him as he leaned forward, his arms bracing themselves upon the bed, centimeters away from the bounty of her breasts. Giving into temptation the nukenin allowed his long tongue to reach out and run over a pert, rosy nipple before capturing it in his mouth, his fangs biting into the creamy flesh as he began a forceful rhythm against her.

_Kami_... Thought began to fly away from her as he began a hard, fast, deep rhythm, his body prying hers open only to retreat just as her walls began to accustom to him before slamming back in. Despite herself, her hips surged, her body writhing as she fought against her scaly ties. She could feel it, feel that ominous pressure building up inside her so strong that she could only thrash helplessly against her bonds as her hips attempted to meet his and a chorus of moans were ripped from her throat. God, it was so hard to think yet she knew this was wrong!

Mouth parting from the blossom's ample breasts, the snake sannin looked down at his conquest, her face contorting with the pleasure he was forcing her to endure as she gazed vacantly out of slitted eyes. He groaned, feeling her walls contract against him, tearing his eyes from her face, he looked where their bodies were joined, his pace quickening. He could see her body sucking at his eagerly as he rammed into her repeatedly, flesh welcoming the onslaught even as he knew that little one would be distressed once she came to her senses. For some reason it made it all the more arousing. Delicious.

His hands racked her body, each scratch causing the blossom to moan and twist, her muscles tightening against him at the pain lost among the sea of pleasurable sensation. It was almost time... He swirled within her, enjoying her heat as he felt her begin to spasm, her body vaulting towards orgasm as he ground against her until finally she exploded. Quickly righting himself, Orochimaru gritted his teeth, fighting his own pleasure before summoned chakra into his hands, immediately he laid his hands upon her abdomen.

Sakura gasped. Even lost in orgasm she could feel her muscles contracting impossibly wide with each new shudder as the sannin pressed himself deeper against her, his long girth rubbing against her cervix only to slip through as it dilated. Her eyes widened as she began to return from her heights, feeling the nin pulse inside her very womb for a moment before he retreated, beginning a new rhythm. _This should be impossible!_ She thought as he withdrew quickly before plunging into her again at a slower pace, his body invading her most sacred of places.

"No!"She protested as he withdrew, voice hoarse. This was wrong! Terrible! Vile! Yet her hips still moved against him.

"Yes,"he rebutted, voice rough and he grinned as he felt himself enter her womb again. The plan was going perfectly. Reaching down, he tweaked her clit causing her to tighten against him and lose coherency again as he began thrusting anew. Moving deeper than should be possible within her he felt himself drawing close. Just a little bit more, he noted to himself giving a hard thrust, his length venturing even deeper than before succumbing to his own pleasure, his body shuddering into hers as he spilled himself, coating the walls of her womb. Soon she was joining him.

Smirking he lifted himself off her after a few moments, his flaccid length spilling out of her with a wet pop as he summoned chakra to his hands once again and placed them upon her stomach. Instantly the kunoichi felt her body spasm again, her cervix snapping shut and she groaned.

"You did well, Sakura,"he mocked, his eyes glinting with a light she couldn't trust as she stared at him wearily. Bending to collect his clothes, Orochimaru pulled on his kimono, tieing it losely with his purple sash. "I am sure Sasuke would be pleased."

The pink-haired medic's breath caught and she struggled to sit up and catch sight of the onxy-haired nin. "What do you mean?"she queried breathlessly.

The sannin moved closer, leaning down until his face was inches from hers. A Cheshire-cat like grin spread across his hauntingly pale skin flushed lightly with sweat. A dark chuckle filled the air, and Sakura shivered, dread filling her as she remained helpless and nude before him. "Sakura-chan," he taunted voice rolling the syllables of her name as though tasting them individually,"what was Sasuke's goal?"

_What the hell? _She thought, trying to fight off the sickening feeling settling within her. _What does that have to do with this?_

"Sakura," the nukenin repeated roughly, his voice demanding an answer.

Hesitating, she swallowed, her stomach twisting with terror, shame, and dread. "To kill Itachi,"she answered, her voice soft and fearful.

If possible, Orochimaru's smile grew wider, his teeth gleaming white and sharp. "No, little one,"he replied his eyes glinting with triumph. "What was his second goal?"

Suddenly it hit her as cold and shocking as if she were drenched in ice water. _Kami no,_she thought, the sinking feeling of dread growing deeper as she looked up at the sannin with terrified eyes. _Not that! _Shakily she opened her mouth, needing to know for sure before she fell into the pits of terrified horror. "To rebuild the Uchiha clan,"she replied unsteadily. Praying fervently that it wasn't the right answer. Hoping that along the lines his second goal was something else like killing Orochimaru perhaps?

Her heart dropped "Exactly," Orochimaru answered his eyes flickering into the Sharingan as though to kill all lingering doubts. "Congratulations Sakura," he hissed,"you will be the mother to Sasuke-kun's child." Dispelling the jutsu that held the snakes, Orochimaru bend down to place a quick kiss to the stunned kunoichi's lips before sliding the manacles back onto her. Casting a last satisfied glance at the kunoichi, Orochimaru slipped away, the door slamming shut behind him.

Lying listlessly upon her bed, Sakura's hands trailed down involuntarily to rest upon her abdomen. Tears welled into her eyes and she curled into herself, pulling the covers over her nude body as she sobbed quietly. It all made sense now. The snake, that bastard, had been injecting her with fertility drugs to counteract the effect of her birth control and make sure she was ovulating within a week. Closing her eyes she fisted her hands into the covers. That bastard might have her, but she would be damned before she allowed him to take her child. _Sasuke's child..._The thought calmed her somewhat. Within her she held a piece of her beloved. Swallowed she silently swore to herself that she would never allow her child to fall into Orochimaru's hands. Never. Even if it meant sacrificing herself to kill the bastard. Silently, she prayed she would be capable of remaining sane enough to fulfill her vow.

There had to be hope! Right? Inside she dreaded learning the answer to that question.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Key to Japanese:

Subarashii: Wonderful

Oishii: Delicious

Shimata: kind of like saying shit or damn

Tasukete: Save me, help

Kami-sama: God

Nukenin: missing nin

_**Here you go, the 1st ending of Snake Bites. No I will not write more. You can guess more or less what will happen to Sakura, this is after all the more angst filled ending.**_

_**Anyway I hope you like it. I think poor Sakura has suffered enough under Orochimiaru's care, so next up will be ending 2.**_

_**RATE AND REVIEW please, you don't know how comments really make my day. In fact, they make me want to write more often! Lol. It is always nice to know when one's work is appreciated.**_


End file.
